This patent document relates to communications, including machine type communications (MTC) and machine to machine (M2M) communications.
In many applications, wireless devices operating in a wireless network communicate with other devices and servers that are not operating in the wireless network but can be communicatively reachable. Various standards are available to provide such connectivity to wireless devices. For example, the Internet Protocol (IP) is one such framework by which a wireless device can be communicatively coupled with other devices, based on an IP address assigned to the wireless devices.
Certain operational cases, such as in systems that include machine type communications (MTC) and machine to machine (M2M) communications wireless devices, may lack the framework for IP connectivity.